


Etre soi-même

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Self-Acceptance, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit] Des années sont parfois nécessaires pour se reconnaître soi-même. Mais l'essentiel est que l'évidence surgisse, le jour où l'on est enfin prêt à l'accepter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etre soi-même

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 22 novembre – Etre soi-même  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note : Séquelle, se déroule quatre ans après _Fragments_ , mais peut se lire indépendamment. Je fais une entorse à la règle que je me suis imposée, et poste cet OS le même jour que sur LJ. Mais les autres OS écrits en septembre et en octobre sont bien au chaud et attendent d’être postés.

Dans le miroir, le reflet est familier. Sous la ligne chahutée de la chevelure cobalt où le temps a commencé à essaimer ses cendres, dorénavant les plis ne s’effacent plus en travers du front.

Au coin des yeux, les rides se ramifient chaque jour davantage, et les ombres se creusent de chaque côté de la bouche, moins vite que redouté cependant ; l’effet des sourires qui ont remplacé la colère et le dégoût de soi-même. Sans doute.

Le corps, comme le visage, a quarante ans lui aussi mais les changements sont moins flagrants. Une taille à peine épaissie et des abdominaux dont le dessin est devenu moins net au fil des mois, ne réussissent pas à rendre incertaine la force ramassée sous la peau mate et tendue, étoilée de cicatrices, de l’accroc ponctuel à l’estafilade longue de plusieurs centimètres le long des côtes.

Oui, l’image est familière et ne lui déplait pas, à lui qui a appris à la regarder plutôt que la voir sans lui accorder d’importance. Elle n’en a pas beaucoup plus aujourd’hui cela dit ; mais elle lui appartient.

Ses yeux, mobiles, se fixent sur leurs vis-à-vis, avant de se fermer. Et des mains d’homme se posent sur lui. Calleuses et un peu rêches, elles descendent le long de ses flancs, se croisent sur son estomac, puis remontent sur son torse. Les doigts sont longs mais pas trop, les ongles courts sans être rongés. Et elles sont chaudes. Elles le sont toujours. L’un d’elles s’égare jusqu’à son sexe pour se refermer sur lui. Commence à le masturber avec une douce assurance. Puis ce sont un corps et ses attributs, aussi masculins l’un que les autres, qui s’appuient contre son dos et ses reins, témoignant sans fard de leur désir.

Il reconnaît ce dernier pour ce qu’il est : l’envie d’un autre homme à son égard. Une envie simple et saine, une envie de son corps, une envie de sa peau, de son odeur. Une envie de lui qui ne demande rien d’autre que d’être satisfaite par son consentement. Qu’il est prêt à donner sans plus de réserve. Parce qu’aujourd’hui, il s’autorise à ressentir ce même désir qui ne s’embarrasse plus d’aucune question.

Son regard réapparaît face à lui-même, seul devant le miroir. Jusqu’ici il a aimé Shura. A présent, il aime l’homme qu’est Shura. Il l’aime comme un homme en aime un autre. Avec cette exclusivité qui n’est plus seulement conférée par le destin ou le cosmos, mais aussi par l’inclination qui est la sienne. Et qu’il accepte. Un sourire mince traverse son visage comme la brûlure fantôme de la présence de son compagnon tantôt invoquée – convoquée – par ses pensées s’attarde en bas de son ventre. Pour la première fois, l’idée qu’un homme puisse le toucher, un homme autre que Shura, si elle n’est pas envisageable dans les faits, devient plausible. Et c’est un pan entier de son être qui se détache et qui tombe. A moins que ce ne soit l’inverse. Qu’il se réunisse enfin à lui-même, après en avoir été séparé pendant si longtemps par la douleur et l’humiliation. Par la méfiance et la peur. Par le déni. Par tout ce qui a failli le perdre et qui l’a perdu sans doute jusqu’au jour où Shura a été là.

Le téléphone posé sur le rebord de l’évier stridule.

« Je te réveille ?

— Je ne dormais pas. »

Sa voix, feutrée, se referme sur lui, s’enroule autour de son corps et coule dans ses pensées qui l’épousent pour mieux la retenir.

« Il est deux heures du matin à Madrid. »

Une pointe de reproche et un soupçon d’inquiétude couvent sous les mots et Angelo sourit de nouveau à son reflet quand Shura rajoute après un silence :

« Tu as dit que ça irait.

— Et ça va.

— Rejoins-moi.

— Non. »

Une imprécation en espagnol et le corps du Cancer se tend, s’étire sous l’effet de sa tonalité. Le Capricorne est loin mais dans le même temps toujours près de lui. Avec lui.

« Et tu fais quoi ?

— Je t’attends.

— Tu vois bien, que tu aurais dû venir.

— Ici, je t’attends mieux. »

Le silence de Shura est comme son souffle régulier et attentif qu’Angelo a l’impression de percevoir sur sa nuque.

« Dans trois jours, je serai là. »

L’autorité naturelle de l’Espagnol a réapparu dans sa voix, étouffant les dernières bribes de son trouble, puis le prénom du Cancer lui échappe avec une tendresse que même la distance ne déguise pas :

« Angelo ?

— Je sais. Moi aussi.

— Sois avec moi la prochaine fois.

— On verra. »

_Peut-être. Sûrement._

Les derniers mots que Shura n’a pas pu s’empêcher de prononcer malgré tout avant de couper la communication s’échouent sur le cœur de l’Italien qui a posé le téléphone contre son torse.

Une dernière fois, il se regarde dans la glace. Y voit tout ce qui a disparu. Tout ce qu’il est devenu. Et Angelo Salieri se détourne, emportant avec lui une image devenue la sienne.

 


End file.
